No Where to Run
by AkarinoYami
Summary: What if Draco's mom hurt him and left him with no hope and the only thing that could save him was Harry Potter


No Where to Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it. J.K Rowling owns it.

An: Warning! This is a yaoi story involving Harry and Draco together so if you don't like it don't read it!

Chapter 1: Redeemer

"I don't want to join Mother! He doesn't do things like he should and I don't agree with his methods at all." I yelled at the person in front of me that claimed to be my mother. I had told her time and time again that I wasn't going to become a Death Eater like her or like my father had been forced to do.

" Then I hope that you don't expect to get away with disobeying me because there will be a punishment for not joining the Dark Lord. You understand that right Draco." I gulped because I knew that the punishment my mother would deal out would be very uncomfortable. But I looked up at her and as I said the following I did not flinch,

"I understand about the punishment Mother." As I said this I suddenly felt a stinging pain behind my eyelids and experienced a strange ringing in my ears. I knew what she had done and it felt like my world had just shattered to pieces. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head and I just groaned. This voice said,

'Get out of my house Draco. I don't want you here anymore and what with your father in Azkaban he can't stop me. Oh and don't ever come back here or I'll kill you myself.' After I heard what she had to say I ran through the house all the while running my hands across the walls trying my best to make sure that I got to the front door successfully and safely. I finally got to the front door about two hours later and started to walk very slowly and very cautiously do to the fact that I couldn't hear or see and didn't want to hurt myself. When I finally got to Diagon Alley I went to Honey Duke's Sweet Shop I went to the counter and cleared my throat. Before I knew if anyone had acknowledged me I looked up and said,

"Can I get someone to help me? My mother tried to force me to take the dark mark and I refused so she cast a spell on me and made me deaf and blind and also kicked me out so I have no where to go and I know that I'm bleeding." But as I said this I felt myself get dizzy and then I fainted from blood loss.

1 Week Later….

When I woke up I almost forgot that I was blind and deaf because everything was black and silent. Then I remembered everything that had happened and cringed. Then I felt a hand on my back and screamed because for a horrible second I thought that the Dark Lord had captured me and was forcing me to take the Dark Mark anyway. Then I heard a soft voice in my head and sighed.

'Hush Draco. It's just me, your Uncle Sev. You're safe with me. I won't let her hurt you anymore and I've also notified your father of what's happened and he says that he'll be here as soon as his trial is over and he's declared innocent. I'm also already working on something to trial and clear your deafness or your blindness or both. Your food is in front of you and I'll put your fork in your hand so that you can eat something ok?' I was so relieved that my Uncle Sev was here to help me that I just lost it and began to cry. After I calmed down a little I ate my lunch between hiccups and began to think of what I was going to do now that I couldn't hear or see. Since I couldn't see anymore I'd have to start getting books and lessons in Braille and since I couldn't hear anymore I'd have to have a teacher that could either speak telepathically or have a teacher that knew sign language and learn it for myself. I'd also need to be able to safely find my way around places without being able to see or hear and I'd have to do it by myself. Thinking about all of this was starting to scare me and I began to panic. Then all of a sudden I heard Severus's voice in my head again.

'Calm down Draco. It's all right. I can teach you Braille and sign language and how to get around without hurting yourself. Also all the teachers at Hogwarts can teach you as well so don't worry about that. And I'll order all your books in Braille for you as well. So please don't worry about anything Draco.' After listening to what Severus had said I sighed in relief. Then my heart froze for a second as I heard a familiar voice in my head say to me,

'Draco what happened! Are you alright!' It was Harry Potter the one person that I never wanted to ever find out about this. He was the one person that I wanted to look strong and whole for was Harry Potter. I wanted to impress him, to look attractive to him. I had had a crush on him ever since our first year at Hogwarts and since then all did was fight and argue because of my mother's stupid ideas and now that I was disowned I didn't want it to continue. I wanted us to at least be friends but it may be possible now.

Meanwhile……….

Someone was laughing evilly about Draco's predicament. They looked up all of a sudden and all you could see was red, glowing eyes.

"You'll be my servant soon enough Draco and you'll bring Harry Potter to me when you do. You'll see soon enough now won't you?"

An2: These are not all my ideas. I got my inspiration for this story from Lily Potter-Malfoy and the author of "Not Your Usual Veela Mate" I hope you don't mind me borrowing your ideas and thank you again for your awesome stories and great ideas.


End file.
